


[vid] Another One Bites the Dust

by starlady



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: "Now, I don't know about y'all, but I sure as hell didn't come down from the goddamn Smoky Mountains, cross five thousand miles of water, fight my way through half of Sicily and jump out of a fuckin' aer-o-plane to teach the Nazis lessons in humanity. Nazi ain't got no humanity. They're the foot soldiers of a Jew-hatin', mass murderin' maniac, and they need to be dee-stroyed."





	[vid] Another One Bites the Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekingferret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/gifts).

> This is a movie about killing Nazis; the vid contains Nazi imagery.

Music: Queen, "Another One Bites the Dust"

** [Lyrics on AZ Lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/queen/anotheronebitesthedust.html) **

[ **Download and notes on Dreamwidth** ](https://starlady.dreamwidth.org/742916.html)


End file.
